


Silence in the Studio

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera surprises Joan at the fencing studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence in the Studio

Joan was still a little out of breath when she headed into the changing room at the fencing studio. Her skin was covered in a layer of sweat and her white t-shirt clung to her torso, its dampness making it practically see-through, the outline of her bra obvious, her nipples hard and prominent.

As usual, the changing room was empty. She only attended at scheduled times and rarely with another female, so it wasn't very often that she didn't have it to herself. Joan quickly stripped, then picked up her towel and toiletries and strode to the showers at the end of the room, swaying her hips as she went.

After hanging her towel up, she stepped under one of the showers and hit the button to begin the stream of hot water. Facing the wall, she stood still for a moment, enjoying the feel of the water running over her naked skin. She jumped as she felt a hand grasp her left butt cheek, with another one on her right hip.

"Excuse me!" she said angrily as she turned around, "What the hell do you think...oh!"

Joan's expression shifted from anger to surprise to confusion.

"What are you doing here? It's supposed to be for members only," she said to the naked woman in front of her.

Vera smiled, taking a step forward and placing her hands on Joan's hips.

"I sneaked in when nobody was looking," she ran her hands up and down the taller woman's sides, "You know how much I enjoy it when you're all sweaty and dishevelled."

"Really?" Joan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, most definitely, Ms Ferguson." Vera raised her hands to Joan's shoulders and pulled herself up to kiss her, their wet skin sliding easily over each other's as their bodies brushed together.

Joan hummed in approval at the sensation.

"So..." Vera drawled, "I can leave if you'd prefer? As a non-member...I wouldn't want to break the rules..."

"I'm sure an exception can be made. Just this once, of course."

Vera smiled and kissed Joan deeply, pressing her back against the cool tiles on the wall, the sudden chill on her back making her gasp.

Vera pulled away just enough to speak, "Do you promise to be quiet? So we don't attract attention?"

"I'll do my best. But, Vera, you know that, um, when you do certain things I can't help being, um, rather loud."

Vera bit her bottom lip. Joan let out a low moan.

"Oh!" Vera said innocently, "I see what you mean!"

"You're a tease, Miss Bennett. You know how I feel about your lip bites," Joan chastised playfully.

"Remember, Joan. Quiet, or I might have to stop."

"Stop what? You haven't done anything yet!" Joan teased.

"Well shut up and let me get started then," Vera looked at the other woman sternly, teasingly.

Joan gasped as Vera grasped her wrists and held her arms tightly against the wall as she buried her face in her neck. She kissed down Joan's neck, biting at the skin playfully, just enough to leave a few light marks as a memento. She smiled as she heard Joan's small gasps, knowing how much effort it would be taking her to remain silent, neither of them used to being particularly quiet in such circumstances.

Vera kissed over Joan's throat and continued further down, pausing in between her breasts, feeling Joan squirming, wanting attention on the breasts themselves. She was still pinned to the wall by Vera's unexpected strength.

"Do you want something, Joan?" Vera said into her skin, her tongue drawing soft circles on it.

"Mmm," was all the noise Joan dared to make, her hips pushing into her deputy's, revealing her state of desire.

"I love the way that I'm just the right height to...do this..." Vera murmered, kissing over Joan's left breast and around the nipple.

She listened carefully to Joan, only taking her nipple into her mouth when she felt that she had waited long for enough. She ran her tongue over the hard point, then around it, before nibbling on it gently, enjoying the sound of Joan panting above her, arching her back as much as Vera's restrainst would let her, eager for more.

Vera repeated her actions on Joan's other breast, moaning into the flesh as she licked it, then suddenly sucked on the nipple, making Joan gasp out loud.

"Quiet," Vera muttered, before moving further down Joan's torso. Vera was unable to continue without releasing Joan's arms, so she stopped what she was doing, straightened up and looked the taller woman in the eyes.

"If I let go of your wrists, will you manage to keep your arms where they are? You won't try and touch me?"

Joan opened her mouth to speak, then seemed to think better of it. Instead, she pouted to demonstrate her unhappiness with the idea, but nodded to relay her agreement. Slowly, Vera moved her hands away, watching carefully until she was sure that Joan was going to stay exactly where she was.

Smirking as she bit her bottom lip again, Vera knelt down on the floor and ran her hands up Joan's legs, then back down to the ankles. Smiling, she began to kiss up the other woman's legs, kissing one and then the other, running her hands up the outside of them, tickling particularly sensitive spots with gentle fingers.

As Vera moved further and further up, Joan's legs widened automatically, allowing the younger woman to nibble on her inner thighs. She could feel Joan squirming once more, feeling the heat radiating from her core.

"Mmm," Joan clamped her mouth shut, trying desperately to remain quiet.

Vera stopped what she was doing, pulling back to look up at Joan, raising an eyebrow. Joan looked back sheepishly, with slight puppy eyes, urging Vera to continue.

"Don't use those puppy eyes on me, Joan," Vera warned, although she was smiling as she said it, "Just concentrate on not making another sound."

Vera placed her head back between the other woman's legs, this time running her tongue over Joan's centre, tasting her excitement, feeling her thighs open further, allowing her to move even closer against her.

Vera pushed her tongue out as far as possible so she could run it up and down Joan's slit, then gently ran it over her clit, around it a couple of times and then flicked it gently. She could feel Joan becoming increasingly restless, squirming against the wall, her hips bucking, breathing unsteady. Vera continued to use her tongue on the other woman, humming in approval as she felt her legs begin to shake, the shower still running, water continuing to flow over both women.

Vera waited until she could feel that Joan was right on the edge, then paused for a moment. When the other woman began pushing her hips into Vera insistently, unable to wait any longer, Vera sneaked one hand up between Joan's legs, pushing two fingers inside her, hard and deep, as she tongued her clit once more.

Joan, not expecting the addition of Vera's small but skilled fingers, was overcome with the actions of the woman between her thighs, and was able to remain quiet no longer.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Veeeeeerrrrrraaaaaa!"

She almost screamed the words, sliding down the wall a little, taking Vera, still sucking on her clit, with her. Her head fell back, water pounding over her head and face, losing herself in the sensation from between her legs.

Finally, Vera sat back, looking up at Joan, their gazes meeting through the steam.

"Oh, Joan," she said, "You were so close."

"What do you mean?" Joan managed, trying to catch her breath.

"If you had stayed quiet, I was going to let you do that to me. Then I was going to stay and wash you. Maybe let you return that favour as well."

"And now?"

"I'm going home," Vera shrugged. Standing up and stepping out of the shower, Vera took her towel from the hook next to Joan's and wrapped it tightly around her.

"But..." Joan watched her, confused.

"I'll see you later. Take your time,"

Vera waved as she disappeared into the changing room, leaving Joan staring after her in disappointment.


End file.
